A Messed Up Love Story
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jckson is the boy that fathers would hide their daughters from. Well, every father except Mr. Fredrick Chase. Annabeth Chase is the girl every guy's dream. She's got the brains and the looks,the fame and the fortune but one thing seems to be missing:attitude.She's bossy, rude, and ungrateful. What happens when Annabeth's sent to her father's house for an attitude adjustment?
1. Are You Kidding Me!

**I OWN NOTHING! **

A Messed Up Love Story

*chapter 1*

Annabeth's POV

"Mom!" I yelled. "You can't do this! I have an audition for my first huge movie in 2 months! I have a life here! I have a boyfriend! I am working on my music!" She can't do this. She just can't.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, I can do whatever I want with because I am your manager and your mother! You can write and record music in New Jersey. You need some time to clean up your act and spending time away from your boyfriend will do just that. You _are _spending your junior year in a normal high school and that is final." My mother said sternly.

I laugh a cynical laugh. "Funny how you say manager before mother." I don't stay to hear the rest of her rant and storm out. I have to hike up 3 flights of stairs just to get to my room since the elevator was behind her and I didn't want to look at my mother again. "Stupid mom" I grumble as I hike. As I make it to my room I open my door and slam it shut. I flop on my bed and take out my phone. I dial my best friend's number.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other end said.

I instantly recognize the voice; Rachel Elizabeth Dare. RED for short. She is my BFF and a huge movie star while I am in to music more but I was going to audition for a huge movie roll before this unplanned trip. "Uhgggggg, my mom is making me go to that hick town across the country just for me to spend 'quality time' with my dad." I don't even know if he has the honor of me calling him that.

You see he left he left when I was 7. My parent's got divorced and I started going into movie making with my mother as my agent. My dad wanted nothing to do with fame so he packed his stuff and moved to the other side of the country in some hick town, got married to brunette half crazy lady (in my opinion) and had a set of twins with her. Three years later Helen (that's the crazy woman's name) died in a car crash and left the twins with my dad but apparently his neighbor hood and community are helping raise the kids.

"_Awwwww, darling, I feel so bad for you! I'm in Paris right now and won't be back for your departure! I'm so sorry- stop that, babe!" _she says giggling. I take my phone away from my ear and stare at it. _"Sorry hon, I was in the middle of doing something when you called. TTYL!" _and she abruptly hangs up on me. I sigh and call my boyfriend; I bet you heard of him. His name if Luke Castellan, the world renowned actor and _my_ boyfriend.

"_Hey babe, what's happening?" _oh I just fall in love with his voice every time I hear it. A grin spreads across my face and then disappears once I remember what's happening. "My mother is making me move across the country to go to a hick town in the middle of no where. Just because she is Athena Chase, extraordinaire manager and Annabeth Chase's mother, she thinks she boss me around and dictates my life-" he cuts me off of my rambling.

"_Sorry babe, but I have a movie to film and wont get back till after you leave-shhhhhh stop! So gotta go, love you bye" _and he hangs up on me. I stare at my phone and chuck it at a pillow on the ground and groan. Don't forget about the groan. That's what sucks about having famous people in your life they always leave before you want them to. I scream into my pillow because it is a very frustrating day. _I'm not going to New Jersey. I'm totally not._

1 month later

Here I am, Annabeth Chase, pop star extraordinaire, getting sent to a New Jersey hick town to spend 'quality time' with my dad by my mother who is also my manager.

* * *

**DUMP IT OR LOVE IT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! **


	2. Author's note that makes me feel bad :

Hi everybody! I am so sorry to bother you with this authors note. I am going to be taking a little vacation or a writing break or hiatus, call it whatever you want. I will NOT be giving away my stories or discontinuimg them. I will probably be updting them in a month or 2 maybe 4? I dont know! Whenever i have time i will try writing. School just started and im gonna be having loads if homework and i dont want it hanging over you guys' heads about the next chapter. My main priority is school and getting back to my schedule of school and what not. Again im soooo sorry! Hopefully i can update in 3 weeks. I am sooo sorry!

-Bf


End file.
